


Peppermint

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied Smut, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: You and John spend a snowy night in front of the fire.





	

_For[@avasmommy224](https://tmblr.co/m0DZ8OFl1caZaP7_MUjvP-Q) [Christmas Prompts & GIFs Challenge](http://avasmommy224.tumblr.com/post/154057399286) _

* * *

 

Christmas. A time when people would go around and sing carols. Drinking and eating all the peppermint, eggnog, and gingerbread flavored things. Decorating the tree and wrapping presents. It wasn’t your favorite time of the year. Not even in the top five. Not that you were a Grinch or Ebenezer Scrooge, it just wasn’t a time worth celebrating. Not when you had no real family or friends, no loved ones or casual acquaintances.

But then John Winchester stormed into your life and turned everything upside down. He made you see what was really going on around you, that the people that said they loved you didn’t have your best interests at heart.

_“I can’t just leave, John.”_

_“Why not? And don’t say because of him,” he ground out, eyes darting to the mantle where a picture sat._

_“I… I have a life here.” It was a weak ass excuse and you both knew it._

_His laugh was cold, bitter, shocking. “You call this a life, darlin’?”_

_You went to answer, but you couldn’t. Your throat was too thick and unshed tears stung your eyes. John grabbed your hands and squeezed them tight. “Grab your coat, leave a note, and run away with me,” hot peppermint breath blew across your forehead and through the stray hairs, sending them dancing along your skin._

That was it, you were hooked, and not a day passed where you regretted your decision to run away with John. Especially when he -along with Dean and Sam- showed you exactly what it was like to be cared for, valued, loved.

* * *

It started snowing again just as the last bag had been carried into the cabin. Voluminous, fluffy, white flakes cascaded gracefully from the sky, swirling in the wind as if they were dancing instead of falling to the ground.

“Looks like we got here at a good time,” John commented as he crossed the room, his stocking feet sliding almost silently on the aged wood flooring.

You were standing by the window, shivering as the bitter wind blew against the old cabin. “Sure does,” your breath fogged the window, slightly diminishing your vision of the snowstorm.

John stood behind you, arms around your waist, hands clasped on your belly, and kissed your crown. “I was gonna make some hot chocolate. You want some?”

“Yes, please.”

“Peppermint?” he asked with a chuckle.

A hum was your only response, the swirling snow had once again caught your attention. You turned around only when there was a clatter of a pot on the stove top. You watched as John stirred the milk, grabbed two large mugs from the cupboard, and a bag of mini marshmallows. John would never admit it to anyone, but he loved marshmallows in his hot chocolate almost as much as you.

He dropped a handful into each mug before turning to lean back against the counter. In a daze, he was staring at nothing and scratching his shoulder when the milk began to boil. You smiled at him when his eyes snapped into focus. John returned the smile, winking simultaneously before pulling the pot from the stove top. Several scoops of peppermint chocolate powder were stirred in before John strolled into the living room and sat on the couch.

You stoked the fire before joining him, relishing in the burst of heat that filled the small room. The first drink was too hot, so you blew on it and sucked in several chocolate-laden marshmallows to John’s amusement.

“What’s so funny?” you asked, even though you already knew the answer.

“Just rememberin’ a time when you hated everything to do with Christmas; peppermint included,” his charcoal whiskers scraping your temple as he answered.

Sighing contentedly, you snuggled deeper into John, going so far as to drape your legs over his. “That was until someone changed my mind on the whole thing.”

John’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest and goddamn it, if it wasn’t one of the most beautiful sounds you’d ever heard him make. “Do I happen to know this someone?”

You swallowed the hot chocolate before answering, “There’s a good chance you do.”

“Just a good chance?” He shifted just enough that his lips ghosted along the column of your neck, goosebumps rising in the wake.

Bottom lip trapped between your teeth, you couldn’t stop from whining when John sucked on your pulse point. “A very… mmm… very good chance.”

John pulled the mug from your hand just as it was about to fall, swallowing the weak, raspy protests. Somehow he managed to set the mug on the floor and push your to your back, settling heavily between your thighs, all without spilling a drop.

Peppermint chocolate was thick on his tongue and his hands were still warm from the mug, pushing the last chill that settled deep in your bones as they slipped under your shirt. Along with the crackling of the fire, the room was filled with gasps and moans, heated kisses and a sense of urgency as the two of you moved together, each one driving the other to the breaking point until finally, shattering into a thousand pieces.

The couch was wide enough that you could lie on it and not fall off, but only if John’s arm was at your back and you tangled your legs together. You don’t know how long you laid there, kissing and getting lost in where you ended and he began; the smell of peppermint and sex thick in the air.


End file.
